El TV Kadsre (disambiguation)/TV Listings/29th December 2017
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''Breakfast * '''9:00am; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Rugby Union * '''11:45am; '''Bargain Hunt * '''12:50pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''1:30pm; '''Father Brown * '''2:30pm; '''Chocolate Covered * '''3:00pm; '''M.D.A * '''4:00pm; '''Coronation Street * '''5:00pm; '''Shortland Street * '''5:25pm; '''Pointless * '''6:30pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''7:00pm; '''Mastermind Sentan * '''7:30pm; '''Let's Go Birdwatching * '''8:05pm; '''Vasili's Garden: New Year Special * '''9:00pm; '''Little Woman * '''10:10pm; '''Griff's Great Britain * '''10:45pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Basketball: NBL * '''12:50am; '''Infomercials El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:45am; '''Back Roads * '''7:15am; '''Back Roads * '''7:45am; '''My Kitchen Rules Australia * '''8:45am; '''Antiques Roadshow * '''9:45am; '''Derek's El Kadsreian Food Adventures * '''10:45am; '''Living on The Coast * '''11:15am; '''FrontUp * '''12:00pm; '''Talk to Poltics * '''1:00pm; '''Review 2017 * '''2:00pm; '''Dragon's Den El Kadsre * '''3:00pm; '''Dream On * '''3:30pm; '''Kids Life * '''4:00pm; Afternoon Matinee: '''The Silver Fleet (1943) * '''5:45pm; '''El Kadsre Extras * '''6:45pm; '''Classic Music Box Extras * '''6:55pm; '''Thailand: Earth's Tropical Paradise * '''8:00pm; '''Boomtown * '''8:30pm; '''Six Robots & Us * '''9:30pm; '''Real Life: Crime Stories * '''10:30pm; '''The Crown * '''11:30pm; '''Oasis: Supersonic * '''1:35am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 ETVKK & El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00am; '''Star Wars Rebels * '''6:25am; '''ToonMarty * '''6:40am; '''Wishfart * '''7:05am; '''Mysticons * '''7:30am; '''Chuck's Choice * '''7:45am; '''The Loud House * '''8:00am; '''The ZhuZhus * '''8:15am; '''Avengers Assemble * '''8:40am; '''Trollhunters * '''9:05am; '''Yin Yang Yo! * '''9:20am; '''Andi Mack * '''9:45am; '''Ultra Nova * '''10:10am; ETVKK Movies: '''Jumanji (1995) * '''11:55am; '''Heartland * '''12:40pm; '''Wolfblood * '''1:15pm; '''The Friends Back in Time * '''1:45pm; '''SkitsZone * '''2:15pm; '''Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! * '''2:45pm; '''Camp Lakebottom * '''3:00pm; '''The Magic School Bus * '''3:30pm; '''The Aquabats! Super Show * '''4:00pm; '''Hank Zipzer * '''4:30pm; '''RWBY Chibi * '''4:35pm; '''Sailor Moon * '''5:00pm; '''Robotman vs. The Technic Heroes * '''5:30pm; '''Modern Family * '''6:00pm; '''A Series of Unfortunate Events * '''7:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''7:01pm; '''The Simpsons * '''7:30pm; '''The Simpsons * '''8:00pm; '''Doctor Who: The Runaway Bride * '''9:05pm; '''Blokesworld * '''10:00pm; '''Real Rob * '''10:30pm; '''Bent TV * '''11:00pm; '''Arrested Development * '''11:30pm; '''Rick & Morty * '''11:55pm; '''Player Attack * '''12:30am; '''The Simpsons * '''12:55am; '''Rage * '''4:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 ETVKPS & El TV Kadsre 4 * '''6:00am; '''Teletubbies * '''6:15am; '''Tiny Tumble * '''6:20am; '''Twirlytoos * '''6:30am; '''Sesame Street * '''6:55am; '''Peter Rabbit * '''7:10am; '''Justin's House * '''7:35am; '''Jumping Jellybeans * '''7:55am; '''Bing * '''8:05am; '''ETVKPS Ballet: The Tortoise and the Hare * '''8:50am; '''Mike The Knight * '''9:00am; '''Swashbuckle * '''9:25am; '''Something Special * '''9:45am; '''Hi-5 El Kadsre * '''10:15am; '''Go Jetters * '''10:30am; '''Apple Tree House * '''10:45am; '''Biggleton * '''10:55am; '''Thomas the Tank Engine * '''11:10am; '''My Pet and Me * '''11:25am; '''Brum * '''11:40am; '''I Can Cook * '''11:55am; '''Postman Pat * '''12:10pm; '''Go Jetters * '''12:20pm; '''Ellen's Acres * '''12:35pm; '''Magic Door * '''12:45pm; '''Grandpa in My Pocket * '''1:00pm; '''Teacup Travels * '''1:15pm; '''Baby Looney Tunes * '''1:30pm; '''Bing * '''1:40pm; '''Charlie & Lola * '''1:50pm; '''Gigglebiz * '''2:05pm; '''Babar * '''2:30pm; '''Down on The Farm * '''2:45pm; '''Elmo's World * '''3:15pm; '''The WotsWots * '''3:30pm; '''Andy's Prehistoric Adventures * '''3:45pm; '''Play School El Kadsre * '''4:15pm; '''Waybuloo * '''4:25pm; '''Hey Dugee * '''4:30pm; '''Tree Fu Tom * '''4:55pm; '''Andy's Baby Animals * '''5:05pm; '''Topsy and Tim * '''5:15pm; '''Katie Morag * '''5:35pm; '''Sooty * '''5:50pm; '''Pablo * '''6:00pm; '''Chloe's Closet * '''6:15pm; '''Puzzle Inc. * '''6:20pm; '''In The Night Garden * '''6:50pm; ETVKPS''' '''Bedtime Stories * '''7:00pm; '''Sounds of Musicals * '''8:00pm; '''Royal Institution Christmas Lectures * '''9:00pm; El TV Kadsre 4 World Cinema: '''Gone with the Bullets (2014) * '''11:00pm; '''The World's Most Expensive Stolen Paintings * '''12:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 El TV Kadsre 4K * '''6:00am; '''Balamory * '''6:25am; '''Kidzone * '''6:30am; '''Tree Fu Tom * '''6:55am; '''Kidzone * '''7:00am; '''Teletubbies * '''7:25am; '''Kidzone * '''7:30am; '''Engie Benjiy * '''7:40am; '''Elmo's World * '''8:05am; '''Kidzone * '''8:10am; '''You and Me El Kadsre * '''8:35am; '''Kidzone * '''8:40am; '''Bumble * '''9:05am; '''Kidzone * '''9:10am; '''Baby Looney Tunes * '''9:25am; '''Kidzone * '''9:30am; '''Fraggle Rock * '''9:55am; '''Kidzone * '''10:00am; '''Party Animals * '''10:25am; '''Parent Time * '''10:30am; '''Kidzone * '''10:35am; '''The Dress-Up Box * '''10:40am; '''The Magic School Bus * '''11:10am; '''Kidzone * '''11:15am; '''Brum * '''11:30am; '''Kidzone * '''11:35am; '''A Little Curious * '''12:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:05pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''12:15pm; '''Thomas The Tank Engine * '''12:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:35pm; '''Dragon Tales * '''1:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:05pm; '''Sesame Street * '''1:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:35pm; '''Play School El Kadsre * '''2:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:05pm; '''Teletubbies * '''2:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:35pm; '''Bananas in Pyjamas * '''2:50pm; '''Magic Box * '''3:15pm; '''Tree Fu Tom * '''3:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:35pm; '''Fraggle Rock * '''4:00pm; '''MyStreet: Starlight * '''4:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''4:30pm; '''The Manison * '''4:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:00pm; '''The Zoo * '''5:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:30pm; '''Bondi Rescue * '''5:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''6:00pm; '''Whiskas Cat Show * '''6:30pm; '''Country Calendar El Kadsre * '''6:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''7:00pm; '''The X Factor Mahri * '''7:55pm; '''Whanau * '''8:00pm; '''Freaky * '''8:25pm; '''Meet The Locals * '''8:30pm; '''Artsville * '''9:00pm; '''Tough Luck * '''9:25pm; '''EK Directs * '''9:30pm; '''Murdoch's Mysteries * '''10:20pm; '''EK Directs * '''10:30pm; '''Planet Nerd * '''10:55pm; '''EK Directs * '''11:00pm; '''Nothing Trivial * '''11:55pm; '''EK Directs * '''12:00am; '''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * '''12:15am; '''Robot Chicken * '''12:30am; '''Blood+ * '''12:55am; '''5 Minutes Show * '''1:00am; '''1000 Ways to Die * '''1:25am; '''5 Minutes Show * '''1:30am; '''Heart & Money * '''2:25am; '''5 Minutes Show * '''2:30am; '''Bottom * '''2:55am; '''5 Minutes Show Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:Television Category:2017 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:ETVKK